The Death of Silena Beauregard, in her point of view
by Crymson Onyx
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! This scene happens more than halfway through Percy Jackson: The Last Olympian. But this is told in Silena's point of view. Enjoy(: DISCLAIMER: I own nothing


**The Death of Silena Beauregard**

**(Told in her point of view)**

"Ares, to me!" I screamed. My voice was shriller than Clarisse's, and I couldn't help the fear gnawing at me, as everything in me screamed to retreat to safety, but still I pressed on, for the sake of everyone fighting.

I had to do this, to at least try to make up for my mistake, to avenge my boyfriend's life, although I knew I never would be able to.

Fortunately, our six chariots rallied the Centaurs to the doors of the Empire State Building, making our enemy nervous again for the time being.

But while they did that, our chariots attacked the drakon, hitting it with all we had, and when a few were knocked down, the Ares campers just got back up and attacked with drawn swords. They were trained to do this. The drakon was what they were destined to kill. But not me. I would rather be in front of a mirror, checking for smudges in my makeup, or tangles in my hair. But instead I barely dodged the poison, barely got out of the way when it slashed at me. Yet I had done this for a reason, so there I was, spear in hand, hitting at it's face, trying to knock out it's good eye. I knew Percy was watching intently, thinking I was the real Clarisse, so I had to make it count.

But, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Ares campers starting to weaken. They were starting to be hit, and one was even swallowed whole. I noticed Annabeth gesturing to Percy, probably telling him they needed to help. My assumption was confirmed when they both jumped onto the drakon, seemingly trying to get its attention off of me. I could see weapons being hurled at it, but it was mostly in vain. It was just too strong.

"You can do it!" I heard Percy scream. "A child of Ares is destined to kill it!"

But that was the problem. I _**wasn't **_a child of Ares. Trying not to freeze up, I imagined a picture of Charlie in my head, thinking it would help, but that just created more fear.

Unfortunately, Percy chose that moment to suddenly look right at me, and he saw my eyes. His face morphed into confusion, probably since my eyes were probably filled with fear, not to mention they were blue. But I couldn't stop now. I knew I would never get another chance. So this time I imagined how Luke betrayed me, and that made me very, very angry. I reached into my pocket, and clutched the silver charm bracelet, the proof that I was a traitor.

In an effort to destroy the drakon, I aimed my spear, shouted the war god's name, and ran straight for it. I heard Percy shout something, but I couldn't make it out as the drakon turned toward me, opened its mouth, and sprayed poison all over my face.

In all my life, I had never felt pain so horrible. It was like the acid was spreading over my entire body. Almost like I was walking in the River Styx, just without the river.

"Clarisse!" I heard Annabeth scream, and I vaguely noticed Percy and the Ares campers trying to defend me. I heard screaming and yelling but I couldn't understand anything, the noises muffled by the intense pain spreading across my face. For once, the last thing on my mind was that I must have looked terrible at that moment. I collapsed on the ground, holding my head in my hands, groaning.

Eventually, I heard a new noise. It almost sounded like another chariot.

"NO! Curse you, WHY?" I heard a girl shout. Someone was trying to remove my helmet. Annabeth. But, right next to me, was the real Clarisse.

She looked furious and sad at the same time.

I knew Percy was still attacking the monster, and I wished I could help still, but my armor was smoking, and the campers were having a hard time trying to get my helmet off.

"WHY?" I was able to figure out Clarisse yelling, tears flowing freely down her face. Eventually I was able to see more clearly, although everything was tinted red. But what I saw was Clarisse glaring at the drakon, pure hatred emanating from her like a force field. Until I saw her, I didn't think anything would scare me anymore.

Suddenly she leaped up, and I barely saw her annihilate the drakon, all the life drained from it. Then, almost as if nothing had happened, she ran back to me.

As I started to almost be used to the pain, I saw Annabeth finally remove my helmet. I saw her, Clarisse, Percy, Chris, and the other Ares campers. In the distance, I could hear fighting and battle, but it was like Kronos had made time stop, forming a small circle around me. They could have gone off and helped others where they were needed most, but they stayed with me, ensuring I would not be alone in my death.

"What were you thinking?" Clarisse choked, the tears having not stopped since they started. My head rested in her lap, and the pain was numbing.

I tried to swallow, to make it easier for me to talk, but my throat was dry.

"Wouldn't…Listen. Cabin would…Only follow you…" I croaked.

'So you stole my armor," Clarisse said in shock. "You waited until Chris and I went out on patrol; you stole my armor and pretended to be me." She looked up at her siblings, hate showing on her face again. "And NONE of you noticed?"

The Ares campers hung their heads, in shame it seemed like.

I grasped the silver charm. "Don't blame them…They wanted to…To believe I was you." It was true. They wanted to help, they were so eager when I asked.

"You _**stupid **_Aphrodite girl…You charged a drakon. _**Why?**_" Clarisse asked.

"All...All my fault," I said, a tear streaking down the side of my burned face. "The drakon…Charlie's death…Camp endangered-"

"Stop it!" Clarisse cried. "That's not true!"

I knew she wanted to believe that, and it just hurt even more. But I opened my hand, revealing the bracelet.

Percy inhaled sharply. "You were the spy." He said in disbelief.

I nodded ever so slightly. "Before…Before I liked Charlie…Luke was nice to me…He was so…So charming. So handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell on me. He promised…Promised I was saving lives. He said fewer people would get hurt." My voice became bitter. "He told me he…He wouldn't hurt…Charlie…He lied to me."

I heard Clarisse growl to the Ares campers, "Go, help the centaurs. Protect the doors. GO!"

I heard them hurry off to carry out her orders.

I tried to take a deep breath, but it hurt every muscle, every bone in my body. My vision was darkening, and I couldn't see much of anything.

"Forgive me." I whispered my voice barely audible.

"You're not…You're not dying…" Clarisse said desperately. I wanted to hug her back. I had never imagined a daughter of Ares, the god of war, and the daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, becoming friends.

Best friends.

And as I lay there, in Clarisse's arms, Percy standing over me protectively like a brother, and Annabeth kneeling next to me, comforting me like a sister, I was the happiest I had been in a long time, despite the pain, despite the sorrow. I knew, even though I had betrayed them all, they cared about me. Truly cared.

And then it all became perfect when the world around me faded completely, and I saw the one person I loved more than anything else.

"Charlie…" I said slowly, taking a last breath. "See Charlie…" My eyes closed, my breathing stopped, and I found myself in the arms of my beloved, safe from harm.

I just hoped to stay that way, forever.


End file.
